A valve slide plate of this nature is described in DE-OS No. 27 57 672. In the case of this valve slide the slide plate is sealed with a guide member or driver element. Bonding or interposition of conventional seal rings etc. is proposed for sealing the two components to one another. Bonding of the two components is problematical and relatively time consuming, particularly in mass production. When interposing rubber washers or other conventional seals between the two components, pre-tensioning of the seal rings is necessary to ensure positive sealing even at the maximum pressures occurring in the fluid flowing through the components. This relatively high pre-tension of the seal will, however, cause corresponding pressure to be exerted by the slide plate on the base plate thereby resulting in a relatively high level of stiffness of the valve.